Forgotten Memory
by lanabear717
Summary: Hermione wakes up one day to discover that something awful and unimaginable has happened to her. The problem is she has no memory of how it happened. Join Hermione and her friends as she discovers and learns to cope with what has happened to her.
1. Chapter 1: The News

Forgotten Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter I'm just borrowing it from JKR and putting my own little twist on it.

Warning: It is an AU

Chapter 1

"I'm what? How is this possible? This can't be happening."

"Calm down Miss Granger, upsetting yourself is not going to help matters," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down? You're saying I'm pregnant and you want me to calm down!"

At that moment the door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. "Now calm down Miss Granger while we try and sort this all out. Now Poppy please explain what is going on."

"It's simple, Albus. Miss Granger is pregnant."

"What do you have to say about this Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know what to say. I keep telling Madam Pomfrey that there is no way that I could possibly be pregnant."

"What do you mean, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. When Hermione didn't answer McGonagall turned to Madam Pomfrey with a questioning look on her face. "What do you know Poppy?"

"Just what I have gathered from Miss Granger. She claims that she does not remember how she came to be in this position. Frankly, I don't know whether I believe her or not."

"What! How could you not believe me? I'm telling you the truth." At this she burst into tears.

"Now calm down Miss Granger," McGonagall said.

"Calm down. How am I supposed to calm down when you are telling me that I am pregnant and I can't even remember how it happened. How am I supposed to have a baby if I'm only seventeen?"

"You have options, Miss Granger. You don't have to go through with the pregnancy," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What! No! I don't want to think about options right now. I can't even really accept I am pregnant yet."

"Enough. Calm down Miss Granger. Poppy, how is Miss Granger's health under the circumstances?" Dumbledore asked.

"She is perfectly fine other than the fact that she is pregnant."

"Miss Granger what are you going to tell your friends?" McGonagall asked.

At this Hermione started getting upset again. "I don't know. I hadn't even thought about that. What am I going to tell them?"

"You should have thought about this before you got yourself into this situation," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What do you mean got myself into this situation? I told you already I don't know how I can possibly be pregnant."

"That's enough." Dumbledore said. "What is really important is to try and find out what happened to Miss Granger."

"So you believe her, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Minerva, I believe that Miss Granger is an honest person and that she would not try and deceive us." At this comment Hermione cheered up a little bit.

"Professor can I please go back to my room and we continue this conversation in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Poppy?" Albus asked.

"She is free to leave."

"Alright Miss Granger, then you are free to go," Dumbledore said.

"Goodnight then."

"Oh one more thing, Miss Granger, come to my office after your last class tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"Alright. I'll come after potions."

XXXXXXX

As Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower she tried to come to terms with the news that she was pregnant. It just doesn't seem real. She though she only had a case of the flu. To have Madam Pomfrey tell her she was pregnant was mind-blowing. She just couldn't figure out how this could have happened. She knew there was no way she could be pregnant, but the evidence seemed to be telling her otherwise.

Hopefully Dumbledore could help her figure out what was going on tomorrow when she met with hm. As she walked into the common room she saw Ron and Harry in front of the fire playing a game of wizarding chess. She prayed that neither one of them noticed anything was wrong with her because she wasn't ready to tell them yet. She needed to get her own head around the idea before she dealt with their reactions.

"Hey guys." She said as she approached them.

"Hey Hermione," the both said as she joined them. Ron went right back to figuring out his next move but Harry looked at her more carefully. "Are you okay, Hermione/" he asked. This question got Ron's attention. Leave it to Harry to notice to that something was off.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"All that studying is finally getting to you," said Ron as he went back to the game. Leave it to Ron to always think I study too much.

"I guess. I think I am going to go to bed early tonight and try and catch up on some sleep," I told them as I got up to head towards my room.

"Goodnight," they both told me. Harry looked at me like he didn't quite believe me but went back to playing chess with Ron without saying anything more.

As I headed to my room, I thought about what their reactions was going to be. I knew Ron was going to go nuts. We had been dancing around each other for so long now. I know I cared about him and he cared about me we just hadn't figured out what to do about it yet. I hoped this didn't ruin our friendship or any hope that we had for something more.

I was less worried about Harry. Yes, he was going to be upset but he tended to think things through a little more. Hopefully he could help keep Ron calm and from doing anything stupid.

XXXXXXX

As I got ready for bed, I kept thinking about my upcoming talk with Professor Dumbledore. I don't know how much he can do to help me figure out what has happened. I want to know but at the same time I don't. I am kind of scared of what I might find out. As I drifted to sleep, I couldn't help but think that maybe some memories are best left forgotten.

XXXXXXX

AN I know I'm evil. You will find out what she remembers in the next chapter. I promise this will be a Ron/Hermione story but it will not seem that way at first. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discussion

Forgotten Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would not be writing this fanfic right now. I would be working on book 7.

Chapter 2: Discussion

The next morning did not start out very well. To start things off, she slept late and to make it worse, she was suffering from what she guessed was morning sickness.

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked, as they headed to breakfast that morning.

"Nothing Ron, I just didn't sleep well last night." At this Ron shrugged his shoulders and turned to talk to Harry. As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione begin to second guess her decision to come to breakfast as the nausea she was feeling increased.

"Hermione, are you okay? You don't look like you feel well. Are you sick?" Ginny asked. At the mention of Hermione being sick Harry and Ron finally took a good look at Hermione for the first time that morning.

"I agree with Ginny," Harry said, "Maybe you need to go to the hospital wing."

"Will you please stop worrying about me? I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey just to make sure you aren't catching anything," Ron said.

"Stop all of you. I'm perfectly fine. My only problem this morning is that I didn't sleep too well last night, and I'm tired, that's all." At this she stormed out of the Great Hall and headed to her first class.

As the day progressed the more anxious Hermione came to be. As the time to meet Professor Dumbledore drew closer, she began to wonder just what Dumbledore was going to do about her being pregnant. To Hermione's knowledge no other girl, much less Head Girl, had ever been pregnant before.

When potions was finally over she told the boys she was going to the library to study and then headed to Dumbledore's office. She couldn't wait for this day to be over so she could just go to her room and sleep. She couldn't believe just how miserable the day had actually been. Between her friends pestering her about what was wrong and having to go through the routine of classes, she didn't know just how much more she could take.

"Come in, Miss Granger," she heard Dumbledore say when she got to his office. Hermione walked into his office hesitantly not knowing just what to expect from him. "Please have a seat, Miss Granger. Lemon drop?"

"No thanks, professor. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you know what I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah, you want to talk about how I came to be pregnant."

"Correct. Now tell me Miss Granger, do you have any ideas of how you came to be pregnant?"

"I don't know, professor. I know that I most likely got pregnant during the summer holidays but I have no clue how exactly. I don't remember ever getting intimate with anybody, plus I think that is something that I would be able to remember."

"What about force? Do you remember anybody attacking you?"

"No, like I said before I don't know how I could possibly be pregnant, I just thought I had the flu or something."

"It's okay, Miss Granger. I'm not accusing you of anything. To tell you the truth I am a little surprised that Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall are acting the way that they are."

"Thank you, professor. That makes me feel a little better knowing that somebody believes me."

"I think you will be surprised who you find to trust in the next couple of months. Now tell me are you going to tell your friends about this situation?"

"I really don't have a choice in the matter, professor. It's not like I can hide the pregnancy once I start to show. I doubt Ron would really notice, but Harry and Ginny would eventually realize that something was up."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Probably tonight. I'm just a little worried about how they are going to react. I think Harry will be shocked but supportive, Ron, however, I really don't know how he is going to react."

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to Miss Granger but I've noticed that over the last year you and Mr. Weasley have slowly started getting closer."

"I know, I'm not really sure how this is going to affect our growing relationship."

"All I can say to you, Miss Granger, is to be patient with him. Even if he reacts badly, he will come around eventually."

"It takes a lot of patience to put up with Ron sometimes, so I think I will be able to handle him, but thanks for the advice, professor."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger. Now I think it is time for dinner, so maybe you should be heading to the great hall to join your friends."

"Okay, have a goodnight professor."

"You too, Miss Granger."

AN: I know that nothing was really solved in this chapter but what kind of story would it be if she figured it out all at once. I also realize this chapter is short which is why I decided to update it so soon after releasing the first chapter of the story.

Thank you to my one reviewer and to everyone that followed by story.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling the Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. If I did I would not be wasting my time writing this fanfic for free when I could be rolling in money.

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed my story.

To the reviewer who said they did not like the anti-abortion message in this story: That isn't my message. When Hermione stated that it was murder she said that under a lot of stress and anxiety. Imagine finding yourself in a situation where you feel you have no control over what is going on. She was upset when she said the line. I am sorry if that line has upset anyone. It wasn't meant to and this story will not be a pro-life story that bashes abortion. I can't remember exactly because there has been a few drafts of this story but there was a moment in a later chapter where she talks about her options and discusses why she didn't want to abort the baby. Not that she feels that abortion is wrong just to her it didn't feel right. I don't focus this story on whether she should or should not have decided to keep her baby but on finding out what has happened to her and the relationship with her people she has with her people as the story evolves.

Chapter 3

As Hermione headed down to the Great Hall she started to become nervous about how she was going to face her friends. She had noticed as the day progressed that many of her friends were looking at her strangely due to the way she was acting, and she dreaded finding out how they would react when she told them she was pregnant. "Hey Hermione, about time you decided to join us. Where were you, the library?" Ron asked.

"No, I was talking to Professor Dumbledore."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing that important," Hermione lied, "I'll tell you guys later when nobody else is around."

"Oh, okay," Ron said.

As much as Hermione didn't want to have to tell them, she wished dinner would hurry up and be over so she could get it off of her chest. She was a little worried about their reaction but sitting here waiting for dinner to be over was killing her. She didn't know just how much longer she could stand the suspense of not knowing how they were going to take her news.

When dinner was over, the trio headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry asked her on the way up if she would tell them what was up but she said no, she wanted to tell them when no one else was around to hear. This excuse seemed to pacify Ron but Harry, however, kept throwing her strange looks as the night went on. Finally, when the common room was empty, Harry started asking questions.

"So Hermione, are you going to tell us your big news that you have been putting off all night?" Harry asked.

"I will tell you on two conditions."

"What?" Ron asked.

"One, you have to hear me out, and two, you have to promise not to overreact," At this statement she turned and looked at Ron.

"Okay," Ron said looking a little worried. "What could you have to say that is going to make us overreact?"

"Trust me, what I'm about to tell you is definitely gong to get a reaction out of you; I just don't want it to get out of control. Harry, do you promise?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Ron, do you really promise that you will do your best not to overreact?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, well I'm not really sure how to tell you this but yesterday I had to go see Madam Pomfrey because I thought I was getting the flu."

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, I'm not sick exactly."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron, would you just shut up and let her tell us!" Harry said.

"Sorry." Ron said.

"Well what I'm about to tell you is very complicated," Hermione said. "I don't really know how to tell you this because I'm having a hard time believing this myself."

"Come on, Hermione. Whatever you have to say can't be that bad," Ron said.

"You might be surprised, Ron." Hermione said. "What I have to tell you was a real shock for me and I still don't really believe it."

"Hermione stop stalling. Putting it off isn't gong to help," Harry said.

"Okay. Well like I was saying before, I went to see Madam Pomfrey because I thought that I was starting to get the flu. Well, instead of finding out that I have the flu, I found out that I'm expecting a," At this Hermione stopped, having a hard time saying the last word.

"You're expecting what, Hermione?" Ron asked, confusion clearly written across his face.

Harry, however, put two and two together and came up with the answer. "Hermione how?"

"I don't know, Harry, I have no memory of how this happened."

"How what happened? Would one of you please tell me what is going on?" Ron said, started to get angry at them.

"Tell him, Hermione," Harry said.

"I can't say it, Harry. I know that he is going to overreact, and I don't want to make him upset."

"Would you two please stop talking like I'm not sitting right in front of you," Ron said angrily.

"Sorry Ron. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant."

At this statement Ron just stared at her dumbly as if he didn't believe it. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you say you are pregnant?"

With tears rolling down her face Hermione nodded her head yes. "How? Who? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me." Ron then got up and ran out of the common room and up to the boy's dormitory.

"I knew he would react like this," Hermione said between sobs. "I knew he wouldn't understand."

"Hey, you know how Ron is. His speaks before he thinks. He will come around once he thinks about the situation," Harry said.

"I'm not so sure, Harry. This is different than all of our other fights. This is going to change my life forever. I just can't ignore this situation and hope that he comes around eventually. I have to be thinking about my future and figure out what I want to do with my life now that I know that I'm going to be a mum, and I can't have Ron complicating my life if he is going to act like a git."

Hermione then got up and started heading towards the girl's dormitory. "Goodnight, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Hermione. Don't give up on Ron so fast; he will come around," Harry yelled after her.

AN: I know I'm evil. I promise Ron and Hermione will eventually get together but it is going to take him awhile to come to his senses. Please review. The more reviews I have the faster I will update.


	4. Chapter 4: Supportive Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, JKR does. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

Chapter 4

When Hermione wake up the next morning she had a sense of dread wash over her. She knew before she even got out of bed that it was going to be a very bad day. As she rolled out of bed the first thing she encountered as her feet hit the floor was a wave of nausea. "Great, morning sickness, just what I need to start the day," Hermione muttered as she started to get dressed hoping that her dinner from the night before would stay in her. Just when she was about to gather her school stuff she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, Hermione, hurry up or you will be late for breakfast," she heard Lavender Brown say.

"I'm coming Lavender, unlike you it doesn't take me an hour to get ready," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Lavender asked.

"I said I'm coming."

"Okay, see you in the Great Hall," Lavender said.

As Hermione started heading down to the Great Hall her morning became a little worse as she encounter Peeves. "Where do you think you are going?" Peeves asked as he started knocking suites of armor down in her path.

"Peeves, shut up and let me pass before I go and get the bloody baron," Hermione shouted.

"You wouldn't," Peeves said.

"Oh, yes I would," Hermione said.

"Is our head girl in a bad mood today?" Peeves jeered.

"Yes I am Peeves now get out of my way." As she was saying this Hermione swept passed all of the suites of armor and left Peeves staring after her.

As Hermione entered the Great Hall she was forced to come into contact with the smell of food. "Oh, please, just let me make it through this meal without getting sick," Hermione muttered to herself." As she went to sit down beside Harry she saw Ron get up and storm out of the Great Hall giving her an evil glare as he went.

As Hermione sat down she realized she had no appetite at all. Harry, sensing her distress, leaned over and whispered to her, "Come on lets go for a walk around the lake." When she nodded her head yes he took her hand and pulled her to a standing position, not letting go of her hand as they exited the Great Hall.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione. He is just mad right now he will calm down eventually," Harry said.

"Yeah, eventually," Hermione said. "In the meantime I have to put up with him being a prat all the time."

"Just promise me one thing, Hermione," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Promise me that you will not let Ron get to you. I know you don't really believe that you are pregnant but you are. You don't need to stress yourself out over Ron; it's not healthy for you or the baby."

"I know, Harry. I can't promise you that I won't let him get to me but I will try. I know I don't need to let him get to me but I can't help it. I mean he is one of my closest friends and to have him mad at me, and not willing to understand, hurts," Hermione said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Hermione, please don't cry," Harry pleaded as he saw her tears beginning to form. "I know that you are upset about him but getting yourself all worked up about it isn't going to help."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said as she began to calm down.

"Do you want me to talk to Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, that's okay. I really need to talk to him myself. Hiding from him is not going to help us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If I don't do this I will never be able to talk to him later. Maybe if he sees that I'm not going to let him get away with being a git, he will come to his senses faster."

"Okay. Remember I am always here for you whenever you need me. Ron can be a real git when he wants to be, and I think it is about time somebody tried talking some sense into him."

"Thanks, Harry," she said giving him a hug. "I've got to go to my first class, but I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

As Hermione walked away from Harry she couldn't help but feel a little better about the whole situation. Maybe just talking about it was what she needed to do. Now if only Ron would listen to her as well as Harry had. She could only hope.

AN: I know it is short but the next chapter should be longer. This was supposed to be a Ron/Hermione fight scene but Harry decided that he wanted a chapter to himself so he took over.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5: Attempting to Talk

Disclaimer: The universe of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing it from JKR.

Chapter 5

As the day continued, Hermione began to think about what she was going to say to Ron that night. To be honest with herself, she had no idea how she was going to confront him. She knew from experience that it was going to turn into a major argument, but it had to be done. If she continued to wait and let Ron come around on his own, it could take forever.

Once she returned to the common room after dinner she attempted to do homework but she just couldn't get her mind to stay focused on the potions essay in front of her. She kept looking over at Ron, wondering how long if would be until everybody cleared out of the common room and went to bed so that she could finally talk to Ron. She had asked Harry that morning if he would be a distraction for Ron and keep him from going to bed before everybody else. She didn't want anybody to overhear this conversation so she needed him alone.

Finally when everybody was out of the room Harry walked over to her and said, "You can't back out know. If you don't talk to him now I don't know when you will." With this he turned and headed to bed.

Once Harry had left there was an awkward silence in the room. Neither one of them really knew what to say so they just kept looking at the floor. "Look, Ron, we need to talk."

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Don't be stupid, Ron. You know what I want to talk about," Hermione said, frustration written across her face.

"Oh, you mean about you being pregnant. If you don't mind, Hermione I really don't feel like talking about that at the moment."

"Well too bad, Ron. I'm sick of you acting like this."

"Acting like what?" Ron asked starting to get angry.

"Like a git. How many times do I have to tell you I'm telling the truth?"

"If you are telling me the truth then why are so many people on my side and not supporting you? Face it Hermione, you screwed up and now you don't even want to face the truth; you want to hide behind a wall of lies."

"I'm not…" but she never got to finish her sentence as she heard voices coming down the stairs of the girl's dormitory.

"What are you two doing down here," the person entered the room asked.

"Nothing," Ron said. "We were just heading to bed." At this he turned and started heading towards the boy's dormitory.

"Ron, wait. We need to talk about this." Hermione yelled after him.

"No, we don't. You know how I feel about this so what it the point of talking about it?" He then turned and went up the stairs.

Hermione then turned back to the person and said, "Thanks a lot," and started to head towards her room.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"Noting, Lavender, forget it."

AN: I know it is short. I was going to combine chapters to make them longer but I don't want to mess with the formatting I started when I first wrote the story. I will start to update faster since it is written through chapter 28.

Thank you to everyone who has read and especially to those who have reviewed. You all know who you are. Your words of encouragement make me want to finish this story.


	6. Chapter 6: Harry the Supporter

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. JKR does.

Chapter 6: Harry the Supporter

When Hermione headed down to breakfast the next morning, she was again dreading seeing Ron. Why did Lavender have to interrupt her last night. She had finally worked up the courage to talk to Ron and it had been ruined. Why? She just hoped that she would still be willing to argue her point tonight when she planned on facing him again.

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall she noticed that Ron was nowhere to be seen. She gave Harry a questioning look and he just shook his head. "I don't know where he is. I can't find him."

"Good. I'm not in the mood to see him anyway."

"I take it the talk didn't go too well."

"The talk didn't happen."

"What? Why?"

"Well we had started to talk but just when I was about to lay into him Lavender decided to walk into the common room and interrupted us."

"What? What was she doing in the common room that late at night?"

"I wish I knew. Then again she always did have a bad sense of timing. That's true. It made me mad, however. I had finally worked up the nerve to talk to him and I get stopped in my tracks."

"Hey, don't start getting upset. You will get a chance to talk to him later."

"I know, Harry. It's just aggravating not being able to talk to him when I was ready to. I had finally worked up the nerve to stand up to him and my chance is ruined."

"Are you going to try and talk to him again today?"

"I'm going to try. Will you do the same thing again tonight that you did last night?"

"Of course. I'm on your side about this remember? I want to see Ron decide to grow up and realize the truth just as much as you do. I don't like to see you upset."

"Thanks, Harry. That means a lot. At least somebody believes me," Hermione said with a said look on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, who all believes you?"

"Only two people, you and Professor Dumbledore."

"You mean McGonagall doesn't believe you."

"She didn't come right out and say it but I could tell by she was acting that she didn't believe what I was saying."

"So the school is filled with idiots."

At this Hermione busted out laughing. "Thanks Harry, I needed that"

"You're welcome. Just remember I'm here for you when ever you need to talk."

"I've got to go to class, Harry, and so do you."

"Now that sounds like the Hermione Granger that I know," Harry said jokingly.

As the two walked away heading towards their classes Hermione couldn't help but realize that she was becoming a lot closer to Harry this term and that she was truly beginning to value his friendship and advice.

AN: Again I know I'm evil. I was going to try and get the argument in this chapter but I couldn't get Harry to shut up. Please review and I don't care if you call me evil.

Once again I know it is short. That is why I am updating as often as I am. I promise it picks up soon with some unexpected twists.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would not be writing this fanfic; I would be working on book 7.

Chapter 7

It had been a little over a week and Hermione had still not been able to talk to Ron. She had tried many times to get him alone but either somebody got in the way or Ron would disappear on her. Harry had tried to get Ron to stay late in the common room for three nights in a row but after the first night that Hermione had tried to talk to him and Lavender interrupted he was avoiding being in the common room late at night. She had tried to talk to him in the daytime but either somebody was always around or he would avoid her.

She had asked Harry to try and talk to him but he wasn't having any luck either. Harry had said that every time he had brought up Hermione in conversation Ron would quickly change the subject. She was beginning to run out of ideas of how to talk to him.

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thanks, Harry. I have to go to class. I'll talk to you later."

As Hermione went about her day she could have sworn that her teachers were out to get her. McGonagall had assigned an impossible amount of homework, and Snape had been his usual self, assigning a 4 foot essay and taking more points away from Gryffindor than she could keep count of.

When her classes were finally over, Hermione went to her room to drop off her school books and then she headed to the Great Hall for dinner. As she was walking, she was thinking about how much homework she had to do. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear somebody come up behind her.

"Hey, mudblood, wandering the halls by yourself?" she heard somebody say.

Before she could respond she heard the same voice say a spell and then her world went black.

AN: I know I'm evil. My first real cliffhanger. Don't worry though, you are getting the next chapter today as well. I know these chapter are short so I decided to upload a few at a time.


	8. Chapter 8: Where's Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter except for the plot of my story.

Chapter 8

When Ron went to dinner that night, he couldn't help but think about Hermione. As he started to eat dinner he noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be found. "Hey Harry, have you seen Hermione?"

"No. The last time I saw her was after potions when she said that she was going to take her books to her room and then head to dinner."

"How long ago was that?" Ron asked.

"About thirty minutes ago," Harry said beginning to sound concerned.

"It shouldn't take her that long."

"I know," Harry said.

"Maybe we should go and see if she is in her room. Maybe she is upset again."

"Maybe. Come on lets go," Harry said getting up from the table.

As the two walked out of the Great Hall, both of them were lost in thought. Harry realized at that moment just how much Ron cared about Hermione. In all of the years that Harry had known Ron, he had never seen him turn down food before. Until tonight that is. Ron never even touched his plate.

Ron couldn't stop thinking about Hermione as they headed towards her room. He knew that he had been acting like a git lately, but she had never done this before. As they got closer to her room, he started to get a sinking feeling that something was really wrong. Once they got to her room, they knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, they decided to split up and try and find her.

Forty-five minutes later, they returned to the entrance hall with still no Hermione.

"Where could she be that we're not looking?" Harry said.

"I don't know, but I'm really beginning to worry," Ron said.

"Maybe we should go talk to Lupin and see if he can help us," Harry said.

"Okay."

As the two headed off towards Lupin's office Harry finally worked up the nerve to ask Ron something that he had wanted to ask for awhile. "Ron, do you love Hermione?"

Ron looked started at Harry's question. "I don't know, Harry. I'm not really sure anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I thought I did, but ever since she announced that she was pregnant I have been wondering if she has been lying to me all along."

"Why would she lie to you?"

"The baby, Harry. What is the truth behind the how she became pregnant. I mean it takes two. She has to know who it was she just can't forget who she had sex with."

"Ron, when are you going to stop being stupid and realize she is telling the truth?"

"So you believe her?"

"Yes, Ron, I believe her. We all know that Hermione is a horrible liar. If she was truly lying, we would have known by now."

At this Ron didn't answer because they had arrived at Lupin's office. They knocked on the door and entered when they heard Lupin say come in. "Harry, Ron, what can I do for the two of you?"

"We have a problem, professor. We can't find Hermione anywhere," Harry said.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Lupin asked.

"The last time that we saw her she said she was going to her room to drop off her school books and meet us in the Great Hall for dinner. She never showed up," Ron said.

"Have you looked for her?"

"Yes. We looked in the usual places that Hermione goes and we can't find her," Harry said.

"What about her room? Have you looked there?"

"That's where we looked first and she didn't answer our knock and since we don't know the password we couldn't get into her room," Harry answered.

"Well then come on. Let's go see if she is in her room," Lupin said.

"You can get into her room?" Ron asked.

"Yes, all the teachers know the passwords."

"Oh." Harry and Ron said together.

"Acid pops," Lupin said.

"Acid pops?" Both Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Yeah it wasn't her idea."

"Any chance it was Dumbledore's?" Harry asked.

"Actually, it was."

Once they entered Hermione's room, they found that she had indeed brought her books to her room and left them lying on her bed. Once they did a thorough look of her room Harry and Ron started to get really worried.

"Don't freak out you two; we will find her," Lupin said.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Go to Dumbledore," Lupin said.

AN: Thanks for reading. One more chapter will be uploaded after this tonight.


	9. Chapter 9: How Can We Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except the plot of this story.

Chapter 9

As Hermione begin to wake up, she had an overwhelming since of disorientation overcome her. With her head pounding, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in complete darkness. After letting herself adjust to a sitting position, she tried to stand up and start to explore her surroundings. Since she was unable to see anything this was very complicated. By feeling her way around, she figured out that she was in a small room with the only furniture being a small cot.

Once she had done a complete inspection of the room and found no door she sat down on the cot to try and figure out where she might be. Only problem was she had no way to know where she was because she didn't even know who had brought her here. Her only memory of being taken was the voice and that she didn't recognize. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything except for hearing somebody call her mudlbood and then her world going black.

After what seemed like hours to Hermione, she finally started to drift off to sleep with still no sign of her captor. The last thing that went through her mind before she slipped into sleep was to wonder if her baby was okay.

XXXXXXX

As the three of them headed to Dumbledore's office Ron couldn't stop thinking about the way that he had treated Hermione. What if something happened to her? What if he never got the chance to tell her that he was sorry for being a git? The more he thought about what Harry had said the more he felt like an idiot. Why hadn't he believed her? He realized now that she wasn't lying and that he just was being too stupid to realize the truth.

"Lemon drops," Professor Lupin said to the gargoyle. The three of them proceeded up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office. When they were beckoned into the headmaster's office they found that Professor McGonagall was there as well.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Albus, but we a have a little problem," Professor Lupin said.

"I'll just be leaving," McGonagall said.

"No, wait Minerva this involves you as well," Lupin said.

"What is going on, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do either one of you want to explain to Professor Dumbledore what is going on?" Lupin said, turning to face Ron and Harry.

"I will," Harry said.

"Professor, we can't find Hermione anywhere. We have looked all over the castle but she is nowhere to be found," Harry said.

"When was the last time that you saw her?" Dumbledore asked.

"We last saw her after potions class," Ron said.

"Did she say where she was going?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes. She said that she was going to go to her room and drop of her schoolbooks and then head down to dinner. She never showed up," Ron said.

Ron and Harry continued to tell Dumbledore what they knew about Hermione's disappearance, which wasn't much. "Remus, what do you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"No more than you do. Harry and Ron came to me to see if I had a way to get into her room to see if she was in there and just not answering."

"Why would she be hiding in her room?" McGonagall asked.

"If she was it would probably be because of me," Ron said. "Ever since she told us that she was pregnant I've been sort of mean towards her."

"Minerva, have the teachers conduct a search of the grounds for Miss Granger. Also have the ghosts do a search of the school to make sure that we aren't missing something," Albus said.

"Okay, Albus."

"Now boys, there isn't much more you can to tonight, so why don't you try and go back to your dorms and get some rest."

"I can't sleep right now," Ron said. "How can you possibly expect me to sleep when Hermione is missing?"

"Calm down, Mr. Weasley. Getting upset isn't going to help."

"He is right, Ron," Lupin said. "There isn't much we can do tonight. She may still be on school grounds and we just aren't finding her."

"Is there any way we can help with the search?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not. The best thing that the two of you can do is get some rest," Dumbledore said.

"But…"

"No buts, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"Come on, Ron. Professor Dumbledore is right," Harry said.

"Okay," Ron said turning to follow Dumbledore out of his office.

AN: That is all for today. You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out where she is. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter except for the plot of this story

Chapter 10

As Ron got ready for bed, that night he knew that it was going to be a long night. No matter how much he tried he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. What was she doing? Was she okay? And the question that bothered him the most: was she still alive?

"Ron, you're going to make yourself sick if you keep this up," he heard Harry say.

"I know Harry but I can't help it. I keep thinking about what you asked me earlier."

"You mean about whether you love Hermione."

"Yeah, the more I think about it the more I realize that yes, I do love her."

"You don't need to be telling me this, Ron. You need to be telling Hermione."

"I know and that is what's bothering me. What if she isn't okay? What if she dies? Then I will never get the chance to tell her."

"What about the baby, Ron? How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I really haven't given that much thought to the subject."

"If you didn't think about it so much then why did you treat Hermione like crap for the last week and a half?"

"I don't know. At first I didn't believe her but then I got scared."

"Why didn't you just tell her?"

"I don't know, I guess because I didn't know how she would react. I mean she has been more emotional lately so I didn't want to push her too far."

"Promise me one thing, Ron. When we get her back you will talk to her."

"I don't have to promise you, Harry, I already promised myself. I don't want to live like this forever. I know it is beginning to get to her and the silence is driving me crazy."

I know, mate. Trust me, Hermione wants to talk about this just as much as you do, if not more. She had been trying for a while to get you alone but you kept avoiding her."

"I know and I feel like a real git for ignoring her, but I didn't know what else to do."

"I believe you, Ron. Just talk to her after we find her," Harry said climbing into bed.

"I will."

Ron laid awake for what seemed like hours. His talk with Harry hadn't done much but to make him realize just how big a git he had been lately. He now regretted treating Hermione the way he had. Once he finally managed to fall asleep, even his dreams involved Hermione—one dream was so vivid that he woke up in a cold sweat scared to death for Hermione.

"Harry wake up," Ron yelled as he got out of bed and ran over to Harry's bed.

"What is it, Ron? Don't you know what time it is.?"

"I don't care what the bloody time is. I need you to wake up and listen to me."

"Fine, I'm awake. What is so urgent that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"I had a dream that was about Hermione."

"Yea, so what? It was just a dream."

"I know it was a dream, Harry. But this dream was different. Remember when you kept having those dreams in fifth year? Well I think this is one of those dreams. I mean it felt so real."

"All right, Ron, you have my attention. What was the dream?"

"It's hard to explain. I really couldn't tell you where the dream took place but I could tell by the atmosphere that it was somewhere bad."

"Did you see Hermione?"

"Yes. In the dream she is laying on a cold cement floor the dark. She looks asleep or at least I hope she is only just asleep."

"Calm down, Ron. Getting upset isn't going to help Hermione," Harry said as he got up and begin to get dressed.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Going to go talk to Dumbledore and see what he has to say about this dream of yours. If anybody can put meaning to that dream, Ron, it's Dumbledore."

"Why didn't I think about that?"

"Because you are to emotional right now, Ron. You're not looking at everything clearly. You're reacting with your emotions." At this Harry turned and walked out of the boy's dormitory with Ron on his heels.

…

"Harry, where are you going? This isn't the way to Dumbledore's office."

"I know Ron. I'm going to go wake Professor McGonagall up first."

"Why?"

"Think about it, Ron. She is our head of house as well as Hermione's and she has a right to know what is going on."

"Oh, I guess you're right."

Once they had woken Professor McGonagall up and told her what was going on, she ushered them to Dumbledore saying that he needed to now this information as soon as possible.

"Minerva, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems, Albus, that Mr. Weasley here as had a dream about the whereabouts of Miss Granger…"

"Is that so? Tell me Mr. Weasley, what exactly did you see in your dream?"

"I'm not really sure, sir. It's beginning to fade."

"That's okay, Mr. Weasley. Anything that you can remember may be useful. Just tell us what you do remember."

"Well, I really couldn't tell where she was except that she appeared to be in a damp and dark room. I really couldn't see much but I could see Hermione lying lifeless on the floor." This last part was hard for Ron to say and he got a little choked up at the end. "I'm sorry, professor, that is all I remember."

"That is quite alright. That is more than we had five minutes ago. Tell me, Mr. Weasley, did this place seem familiar to you at all?"

"No sir. It was like a dungeon of some kind but one I have never seen before."

"Do you find any meaning to this dream, Albus?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes actually I do. I believe that Miss Granger is in some way, either consciously or unconsciously, sending Mr. Weasley a message."

"What do you mean, professor?" Ron asked.

"I mean that I have always sensed a kind of connection between yourself and Miss Granger. I believe that this connection is allowing Miss Granger to communicate with you."

"How was this connection formed?" Ron asked.

"We aren't really sure how these things occur but they are rare. At this moment in time there is only one other pair that I know of who have this same kind of connection."

"And who would that be?" Harry asked.

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks."

"But sir, they're married—wouldn't that cause them to have a connection with each other?" Ron asked, confusion written across his face.

"It is true that there is a connection between two people who are married but the connection between Lupin and Tonks is different, as is the one between yourself and Miss Granger. You see Mr. Weasley this connection, to the best of our knowledge is formed the second that the younger of the two people involved is born."

"Oh. So you are saying that there has always been a connection between myself and Hermione. But then why is it just now deciding to show itself?"

"Different pairs begin to show it at different times. Some of them never do appear that is why there is only one documented case at the moment. But enough about this rare connection. We need to gather the Order together and have a meeting see if we can start to put the pieces together."

AN: I know I still haven't answered the question of where Hermione is. Next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who read and the guest that reviewed. I know it is slow starting but hang in there and it should speed up some.


	11. Chapter 11: Who Are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. It belongs to JKR.

Chapter 11

When Hermione woke up again she discovered that she wasn't alone. "Who are you?" she asked the stranger.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." The stranger answered back. Hermione found the voice familiar but she couldn't place it.

"I know you but I don't know how. Why won't you tell me who you are?"

"I have my reasons. Now tell me how did you let yourself get kidnapped twice?" he asked voice full of sarcasm.

"So I was kidnapped the first time."

"You don't remember your attack. That's too bad it was quite interesting. You gave us a fight but it was worth it to see you crumble under our control. Now tell me is it true that you are pregnant."

"Why do you care if I am pregnant or not?"

"Because we don't want the blood of a mudblood in our ranks."

"In your ranks. Does that mean that you're a deatheater?"

"Good, it didn't take you that long to figure out. Now down to the business of getting rid of this unwanted pregnancy."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back at Hogwarts the order had assembled and they were discussing the possible solutions. "Do we have any idea where she is?" Lupin asked.

"No. All we know is that she isn't on school grounds. According to Mr. Weasley's dream she is in a place that looks like a dungeon but we don't know where this place is," Dumbledore said.

"What is this connection you keep talking about, Albus?" Moody questioned.

"It is a link between two people that is very rare. Tell me Mr. Weasley are you experiencing any sensations that may not be your own?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I'm not too sure what I'm supposed to be feeling."

"If the link is strong you might be able to feel some of her emotions or pain," Lupin said in explanation to Ron's unasked question.

"I feel emotions of fear and exhaustion, but they might just be my own. I'm not sure. I don't know how to separate my emotions from what I guess should be her emotions"

"Albus can I try something?" Tonks asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

"Ron, can you picture the place where Hermione was in you dream?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Okay close your eyes and image that place. Think of Hermione. Now think of a message that you want to tell her. Now image yourself talking to Hermione and telling her this message."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione sat bolt upright out of a restless sleep. She looked around frantically try to see who else was in the room with her. When she found that she was the only one in the room she began to think that maybe she was just imagining the voice that she had heard. It sounded so much like Ron. Maybe I was dreaming. I want to see him so bad right now maybe I'm just imagining him.

_Hermione, can you hear me. _

Okay, now I'm losing my mind. That voice belongs to Ron but he isn't hear so how else am I hearing it.

_Hermione, I know you are probably thinking that you're imaging hearing my voice but you aren't, this is Ron. I know you are asking yourself how and there is a reason but I don't have that much time to explain it to you. All I can tell you is that we have a special connection that links us together. Now to communicate back to me all you have to do is close you eyes and image where I am then image yourself talking to me. Answer me if you can understand me._

Hermione was really confused now. What connection is he talking about she thought. How can we have a link that allows us to communicate like this? It was almost like I could feel what he was feeling. Oh well it's worth a shot to try and communicate back She closed her eyes and imaged where she thought Ron might be then she pictured herself talking to him.

_Ron, can you hear me? _

_Yes I can. Now listen to me I'm not to sure how this link is working I'm just doing what Tonks is telling me to do. Dumbledore is telling me to ask you if you know where you are? _

"_No I don't know where I am. I have seen my captor but I couldn't make out who he was in the dark. I do know that he is a deatheater and that he is trying to kill the baby. He beat me hoping that it would cause me to miscarry the baby but it didn't work. I fear what he will try and do next to make me miscarry. Please Ron, help me._

_We're working on it, Hermione. I promise you that. Dumbledore told me to tell you to try and get as much information as possible from your captors to try and figure out where you are and who they are. _

"_Okay Ron I'll do my best. I can tell you that the voice is familiar to me but I can't place it for some reason. I do know that it is a male voice._

_Okay I'll tell him that. Keep being strong, Hermione. Don't give up we will find you. I'm not going to give up. _

_I believe you Ron. _

The connection was then severed. Wow was all she could think. I do feel a little better now that I've spoken to Ron but I want to get out of here. Just as Hermione was about to try and go back to sleep the door to the room opened and in walked her captor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good job, Ron," Dumbledore said. "We are one step closer to finding her. Now all we can do is keep looking and wait for a response from her."

"What if she doesn't respond back?" Ron asked.

"If I know Miss Granger we will have an answer from her before the day is over with."

The order then started to compile a list of people that might have Hermione and where they might have taken her.

AN: Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12: How are we doing this?

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter it belongs to JKR. I'm just borrowing it from her and putting my own twist on it.

Chapter 12

As Hermione watched her captor come in she noticed that he wasn't alone. This time he had brought another person along. This frightened Hermione for she feared what they had in store for her, so that she would miscarry her baby. In the back of her mind she kept hearing Ron's voice in the back of her mind telling her not to give up. This voice gave her the courage she needed to confront her captors.

"Is this her?" The second person asked the first.

"Yes this is her. Like I told you I've tried my own technique to get her to miscary her child but as you know that didn't work. I was hoping you had a better idea on how to make her miscarry."

"I might have a little trick up my sleeve," the second person said. This voice was also familiar but it was female instead of male.

"What do you have in mind?"

"This," the female said holding up a potion bottle.

"What is that?" The male voice asked.

"A potion that causes an abortion to occur."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" The male said as the female advanced towards Hermione.

As Hermione watched the female walk towards her she was trying to think of a plan to get herself out of this mess. _I can't let them hurt my baby._ Hermione thought. Just as the female was getting within touching distant, she suddenly flew backwards into the far wall of the room knocked out cold by the contact of her head and the wall the potion bottle crashing to the floor and shattering. _Wow, how did I do that? _Hermione wondered as she stared transfixed at the woman lying on the floor in front of her.

"What did you do?" The male asked impatiently as he stalked towards her wand in hand. "You don't have a wand how did you do that? They don't train you to do wandless magic at Hogwarts. Well answer me, how did you do that?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't know that I could do wandless magic."

As she continued to stammer over the last sentence he kept advancing towards her. Hermione tried to figure out what had happened before and how to do it again. Unfortunately all Hermione could conjure was anger. "I won't let you hurt me or my baby," Hermione said, her voice filled with rage.

"What are you going to do about it?" The man asked as he reached out to grab her. "Just how are you planning on stopping me?"

Hermione didn't even think about her next move, it just came on instinct. In her mind she heard herself say stupefy and the next thing she knew the man was laying on the floor. Hermione reached down and grabbed the man's wand before reaching over and removing the cloak shielding his face. She was horrified when she realized who it was that had tried to hurt her. In her haste to leave the room she didn't even glance at the female that had tried to give her the abortion potion. She would regret this decision in the future.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mr. Weasley, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, professor, I just got this overwhelming fear of dread and then a sense of relief and then I felt fear again."

"Try and communicate with Hermione again, Ron," Tonks instructed, "Maybe something happened."

Ron closed his eyes and pictured himself talking to Hermione.

_Hermione can you hear me?_ At first there wasn't a response and Ron feared that the connection was no longer there, but then he heard a muffled reply in his head.

_Yes, Ron, I can hear you. _

_What is going on, Hermione?_

_I managed to escape and now I'm working on getting out of where ever I am._

_Do you have a wand?_

_Yes, I stole one from one of my captors after I stupefied him._

_How did you stupefy one of your captors without a wand?_

_I'm not really sure. I managed to use magic on the two that were trying to hurt me but I'm not sure how exactly. I think it was wandless magic, or at least that is what one of them said after I had attacked the first. _

_Wow Hermione. Do you have any idea where you are at?_

_No. I'm working on getting myself out but I'm not sure if I can find my way._

_You can do it, Hermione. If anyone can you can. Don't give up. You got through one obstacle you can get through the next. _

_Thanks Ron I needed that. I need to sever the connection with you so that I can concentrate on trying to get myself out. I will contact you if I manage to find my way out._

_Not if, Hermione, when. I know you, you want give up until you complete this challenge. _

_I'll try my best, Ron. _

At these words the link was severed and Ron could no longer hear Hermione in his head and he opened his eyes looking at the group in front of him.

"Well?" Lupin asked.

"She managed to escape from her captors. She is working on getting herself out of wherever she is," Ron said with amazement in his voice.

"How did she escape?" Tonks asked.

"From what I can understand wandless magic."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lupin said.

"Because this is Hermione we're talking about," Harry said.

"Did she say where she was, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore questioned.

"She didn't know, sir. She did tell me that she would try and communicate with me as soon as she figured out where she was."

"What are we to do now, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing, Minerva. At the moment it all rests in Miss Granger's hands."

"Do you think she will be able to get out alive?" McGonagall asked.

"You have taught her for over six years Minerva. I would think that you would know the answer to that question.'

"I guess you're right. If anybody can escape it will be her."

"Are we having a change of heart about Miss Granger?" Albus asked her.

"I don't think I ever really thought she wasn't telling the truth but I guess it was just easier to think that she was lying instead of facing the truth that she was raped."

At this statement everybody in the room grew silent thinking about the situation that Hermione was facing at the moment.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I have to keep going. I can't give up. _These thoughts kept running through Hermione's head as she navigated her way through endless corridors. _There has to be a way out of here. Just finding it is the problem. _

Just as Hermione was about to turn around and go the other way the hallway she was in opened into what appeared to be abandoned quarters. _I wonder who lives here, _Hermione asked herself as she looked around the room. At first glance it seemed that there wasn't anything in the room that could be of use to her until she spotted the fireplace. _If only I had floo powder. _Just as Hermione was thinking this she spotted on one of the shelves above the fireplace a jar of what appeared to be just what she had been looking for.

Hermione grabbed the floo powder and wondered if the fireplace was connected to the floo network. _If I only knew it was connected. _As Hermione was about to give up and abandon the idea she thought about the burrow. It's worth a try she thought as she stepped into the fireplace and shouted the burrow and in a flash of green light she vanished.


	13. Chapter 13: Soul Mates

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JKR.

AN: I know that this story is going on forever. It will speed up once Hermione gets back to Hogwarts.

Chapter 13

Back at Hogwarts, Ron and Harry were in the Gryffindor common room thinking about what was going on and discussing the ups and downs of the last couple of days. "Do you understand the link that they are talking about?" Harry asked Ron.

"Kind of. Since I'm experiencing the connection it makes a little more sense to me, but I still don't understand why it exists."

"Maybe once Hermione gets back, Dumbledore will explain it to you."

"I hope so." Ron said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile in another part of the castle two other people were talking about the strange turns in events.

"So how do you fell about not being the only couple with this link?"

"I don't know, Remus. Since it is so rare, I never thought I would see another couple with it."

"I agree. When we first found out, I remember how confusing it all was and I had you with me when I found out. I can't image how Ron is feeling since he found out on his own."

"I know. I remember being told all of the details about the connection, it was kind of frightening to realize that I would be forever linked to another person."

"And that if one of us died, the other one would never feel complete again."

"Well Remus, I guess that's why they call the two people who are linked soul mates. Our souls are forever linked."

"I wonder if Ron has put two and two together and realized that him and Hermione are meant to be together."

"Probably not. If I remember correctly, and correct me if I am wrong, but didn't it take a certain other man almost two months to realize that there was no fighting the bond. That no mater how hard he tried to say that he wasn't good enough for me fate had other ideas."

"It wasn't just fate. If I remember correctly, and you can correct me if I'm wrong, there was a certain young woman who harassed me until I finally gave in to her charm."

"Oh trust me you remember correctly," she said coming up and putting her arms around his neck.

"Good, I didn't think my memory was failing me quite yet," Remus said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before releasing her.

"How do you think Hermione is going to take the news that she and Ron and forever linked together?" Tonks asked.

"Knowing Hermione, she'll take it in stride. Its Ron that I'm a little concerned about; how he is going to react when he finds out all of the details of this so called connection, as we have been calling it."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hermione always did take things better then Ron or Harry How do you think Ron will…"

"Help!"

Remus and Tonks turned to see their three year old daughter, Emilie, stumbling towards them, her nightshirt half on and half off. They both laughed and Tonks knelt down to help her daughter put her nightshirt on. "There you go, sweetheart. Are you all ready for bed?"

"Yeah," she answered distractingly as she ran towards her father, who had sat down in an armchair, and jumped into his lap.

"Daddy!"

"Yes Emilie," he answered with a grin on his face.

"Look what I can do," she said as she held out a piece of parchment in front of her father.

"Wow! Did you do this all by yourself?" He asked, looking at the piece of parchment with his daughter's name written on it.

"Yes, I did," she stated very proudly.

"It's very good, Em," he said giving her a hug.

"Emilie, it's time for bed," Tonks interrupted the moment smiling at her daughter and husband.

"But Mum!"

"No buts, young lady. You need your sleep."

Emilie then turned to her dad hoping that he would say that she could stay up a little while later. "Your mums right, Em. All little girls need there sleep, you included."

"Oh, okay," she said, sticking out her lower lip.

"No pouting, Emilie," her mother said. "Now come on it's time for bed."

Remus then picked up his daughter and carried her to her room and tucked her into her bed.

"Goodnight, Emilie."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Emilie," Tonks said leaning down to give their daughter a kiss.

"Goodnight, Mummy," Emilie said already beginning to drift off to sleep.

As Remus shut the door to Emilie's room he heard Tonks chuckle and gave her a questioning look.

"I love how she fights us every night but manages to fall asleep before we even get out of her room."

"I know," he said laughing along with her. "And she does it every night. Stubborn little thing, just like somebody else that I know."

"Who me?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, you."

"I'm not stubborn, Remus, just persistent and I don't give up until I get what I want."

"In other words, you're stubborn."

"Well I guess your right. But look at what my stubbornness gave me."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh I don't know, how about a wonderful, loving husband," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

As the kiss deepened Tonks started pushing Remus towards their bedroom. "Patience, Nymphadora. One of these days I'm going to teach you patience," he said as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"One of these days, Remus, but not tonight. Tonight I don't want to think about anything but you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: I know I'm evil. I didn't answer any of your questions, laughs evilly. I promise you will find out soon.

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.

Top of Form


	14. Chapter 14: St Mungo's

Disclaimer: I do not own the universe of Harry Potter it belongs as always to JKR.

Chapter 14

_I have to keep going. I can't give up. _These thoughts kept running through Hermione's head as she navigated her way through endless corridors. _There has to be a way out of here. Just finding it is the problem. _

Just as Hermione was about to turn around and go the other way the hallway she was in opened into what appeared to be abandoned quarters. _I wonder who lives here, _Hermione asked herself as she looked around the room. At first glance it seemed that there wasn't anything in the room that could be of use to her until she spotted the fireplace. _If only I had floo powder. _Just as Hermione was thinking this she spotted on one of the shelves above the fireplace a jar of what appeared to be just what she had been looking for.

Hermione grabbed the floo powder and wondered if the fireplace was connected to the floo network. _If I only knew it was connected. _As Hermione was about to give up and abandon the idea she thought about the burrow. It's worth a try she thought as she stepped into the fireplace and shouted the burrow and in a flash of green light she vanished.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Hermione was trying to find a way out of wherever she was, Molly Weasley was greeting her husband as he came home from work.

"Hello dear, did you have a good day at work?"

"Yes, I did. How was your day?"

"Well, that depends. I got an interesting little chat with Professor Dumbledore today."

"What did Ron do this time," he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Ron didn't do anything. It appears that Hermione has disappeared. Dumbledore flooed me to see if by chance she was here."

"Do they know where she is? Why didn't I hear about this, I am the Minister of Magic?"

"Calm down, dear. No they don't know where she is but they are working on it. They probably didn't alert you because Dumbledore is trying to keep the Daily Prophet from getting word of it. He probably feared that any message might be intercepted. I do know that they have the Order working on it."

"Do they have any leads?"

"Well, that is the interesting part."

"What do you mean?" he asked a look of confusion on his face.

"You remember the connection that Remus and Tonks have, right?"

"Yes, some kind of soul mate thing. What does this have to do with Hermione?"

"It appears that Ron and Hermione have this same connection. Ron has been communicating with Hermione telepathically."

Mr. Weasley never got to respond to the news that his wife had just told him for at the very moment the fireplace turned green and out fell none other then Hermione Granger herself.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she ran towards the girl lying on the floor. "Hermione, can you hear me?" When there was no response she turned to her husband, "We need to get her to St. Mungo's"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron sat up with a start. Looking around he saw that he was in the Gryffindor common room. He noticed that Harry was asleep on the floor and he called his name to wake him up. "Harry, wake up. Harry. Come on, mate, wake up."

"What? What is going on?"

"I just had another dream. I need to talk to Dumbledore immediately."

"What was the dream about, Ron?"

"I'll tell you when we get to Dumbledore's office. Come on, hurry up."

As the two boys run to Dumbledore's office Ron kept running the dream through is mind hoping that he wouldn't forget any of the details. It had been so clear he wanted to remember everything that he had saw. "Lemon drop," he said when he got to the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. When the gargoyle didn't move, Ron turned to Harry with a questioning look on his face. "Do you know the password, Harry?"

"Yeah he told me before we left last, sour tarts," Harry said. The gargoyle sprang aside revealing the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Where does he come up with these passwords?" Ron asked as they ascended the staircase. Harry just shrugged as they reached the top of the stairs. The door opened as they neared it.

"How can I help you boys? Did you have another dream Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked as they walked in his office.

"Yes, Professor. This dream seemed more real then the other. It was almost as if I was seeing through Hermione's eyes."

'What did you see?" Dumbledore asked.

"She was running down a long hallway."

"Where did this hallway lead?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I think it led to an empty room that held a fireplace but I'm not sure that is where the dream begins to fade."

"What was the last thing that you saw?"

"I really didn't see anything but I felt like I was picking up a handful of floo powder and then I heard her say something but I couldn't understand it."

"Do you think she used the floo network? Harry asked.

"That is a possibility," Dumbledore answered.

"When I woke up, professor, I had a sense of relief flood me. I think she is safe but I don't know where she is."

"That is okay, Mr. Weasley. We are one step closer to finding her."

"Where do you think she might be, professor?" Harry asked."

"I can not say for sure, Harry. I do agree with Ron that it is most likely that she is safe."

"So you believe the link that myself and Hermione have is real?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I do believe that the connection is very real."

"How accurate is the link, professor?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not sure about their link but I do know that Tonks and Professor Lupin's link is very strong and is accurate most of the time."

"How much is most of the time?" Harry asked.

"If my memory serves me right, I think Remus and Tonks have had one episode where the information transmitted between the two of them was incorrect."

Before the boys could question him any further they heard a tapping at the window. "Would you please let the owl in, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, professor," he answered as he walked over to the window to let the owl in. When Harry opened the window the owl flew in and landed on Professor Dumbledore's desk. Once Dumbledore had removed the letter attached to the owl's leg the owl nipped Dumbledore's fingers and flew back out the window.

"Not a very friendly thing," Ron said, watching the owl fly away.

"It's a ministry owl, Mr. Weasley, that behavior is to be expected. They aren't the friendliest of owls."

"Oh," said Ron.

Dumbledore then opened the letter and read it once before looking up at the boys. "I believe that we just got our next clue."

"What do you mean, professor?" Harry asked.

Without answering Harry's question, Professor Dumbledore handed the letter over to Harry. Harry then read the letter out loud so Ron could hear.

_Look at St. Mungo's_

_MW_

"What do you think it means, professor?" Harry asked.

Before Dumbledore could answer Harry's question Ron spoke up. "I think the message is from my mom."

"What makes you say that, Mr. Weasley?"

""I just realized what I heard in the dream. Hermione said the burrow."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Well, boys, it looks like a visit to St. Mungo's is in order."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Harry, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore arrived at St. Mungo's they found Ron's mum and dad waiting for them.

"Oh good, you got the message," Mrs. Weasley said, as she approached them.

"Yes, Molly we did. Young Ronald here figured out your message."

"I'm glad you understood what it meant. I didn't want to go into detail in the note in case it was intercepted." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked his parents.

"Patience, Ron. She is being looked at as we speak."

"What condition is she in?"

"I'm not really sure, Albus. When she arrived at the burrow she was unconscious."

"At least she is alive," Dumbledore said.

"What about the baby?' Ron asked his Mum.

"Baby, what baby?" Molly asked.

"Mum, Hermione's pregnant. Wait before you jump to conclusions, hear me out. We don't know who the father is because she was raped at the end of last summer."

"Raped, why didn't anyone tell us?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We didn't want the Daily Prophet to get their hands on the news so we kept it quiet. I'm sorry, Arthur, I know I should have told you but I wanted to try and see if she would get her memory back before we went public with it."

"Get her memory back. What do you mean, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It seems that Miss Granger has no memory of how she became pregnant."

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you can see Miss Granger now," a young mediwitch interrupted.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked, before his parents could say anything.

"At the moment she is stable but we won't know her true condition until she wakes up."

"I want to see her, dad." Ron said to his father.

"Why don't you and Harry go in and see her. It will reassure you both that she is okay."

"Let Ron go by himself first," Harry suggested.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." Ron then went down the hall to Hermione's room. When he walked in the room he gasped at what he saw. Hermione looked so pale and battered.

"Oh Hermione, what did they do to you?" he said as he came up beside her bed. Taking her hand he noticed just how clammy she was.

When he squeezed her hand she moaned and fidgeted a little bit. "Don't Hermione. It's okay. You're going to be fine.

"Ron," she whispered before falling back into unconsciousness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: Thanks everyone for reading and a big thank you to those who reviewed. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15: Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. It, as always, belongs to the JKR.

Chapter 15

"Remus, are you here?" Tonks yelled as she walked into the quarters that she shared with her husband and daughter.

"We're in Emilie's room," he replied.

When Tonks walked into her daughter's room she found her husband sprawled out on the floor with Emilie sitting on top of his chest. "And what is going on here," she said as she sat down on Emilie's bed.

"Just having some fun," Remus said as Emilie got up and ran to her mother.

"Mummy Mummy, guess what I did today."

"What?"

"I wrote my name all by myself."

"You did. Can I see?"

As Emilie ran off to get the parchment Remus got up off the bed and sat down beside his wife on Emilie's bed. "So how was your day?" He asked, giving her a quick kiss.

"I have some good news."

"And what would that be?"

"We found Hermione Granger today."

"How? When?"

"She managed to escape and use the floo network to get to the burrow. She is at St. Mungo's"

"Look Mummy," Emilie cried as she ran back into her room.

"It's very good, honey," Tonks said, giving her daughter a hug. "Why don't you go play with your toys why your father and I talk, okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, Remus, lets go talk somewhere a little more private." She then led her husband out of their daughter's room and sat down on the couch pulling him down beside her.

"Tonks, is Hermione okay?"

"From what I understand, yes she is."

"Have you seen her?"

"No, not yet. I was thinking that we could take a trip to St. Mungo's tonight to make sure she is doing okay."

"What about Emilie? We can't take her to St. Mungo's with us."

"Well, I was thinking about asking Ginny Weasley to watch her for us."

"Are you sure, Tonks?"

"Yes. Ginny is a Weasley remember. She wouldn't to anything to harm our daughter. If she did her mother would skin her alive."

"I guess your right. Okay I'll go get Miss Weasley and you can tell Em."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Ron walked back into the waiting room he found his family along with Dumbledore and Lupin and Tonks waiting for him. "How is she?" Harry asked as soon as he saw Ron.

"She's either asleep or unconscious, I'm not sure which."

"Did she wake up at all?" His mother asked.

"She didn't really wake up but she did mumble my name after I said something to her."

"I guess that is good. At least she still has her memory intact," Lupin said.

"Now that we know that Hermione is stable would someone please explain to me how Hermione could possibly be pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Hermione's pregnant?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Tonks. I guess in all the excitement of the last couple of days I forgot to tell you," Remus answered his wife's question.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?" Tonks asked.

"That is a question that we are all wondering, Tonks. At the moment Hermione has no recollection of how she became pregnant."

"You mean she had a memory charm put on her," Tonks said.

"It would appear so," Albus said.

"Is there anyway to repair her memory?" Molly asked.

"Not without possibly hurting the baby, no."

He was about to continue when a young mediwitch came up to them. "I'm here to inform you that Miss Granger is awake and she is asking to see Ron and Harry."

"Go on boys. We will be waiting for you out here. Take your time but try and get some information out of her without upsetting her," Dumbledore told Ron and Harry.

"Okay, professor," they said in unison.

As the boys walked down the hall Harry stopped Ron right before they go to Hermione's room. "Tell me, Ron. What kind of condition is Hermione in?"

"She is a little beat up but other than that she looks like the same Hermione that we are used to."

"Okay then, lets go," Harry said, pushing open the door to Hermione's room.

"Hey, Hermione," both Harry and Ron said as the two boys walked into the room.

"Hey," she said back, trying to sit up in her bed.

"Here let me help you," Harry said as he rushed to her side helping her sit up.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" Ron asked.

"I've felt better but at least I feel safe now."

"That's good," Harry said.

"Please sit down, I'm not going to break, you can talk to me."

"Um, did they say anything about the baby?" Ron asked.

"Do you really care, Ron?"

"Yes. Look Hermione I'm really sorry about being a git earlier. You didn't deserve to be treated the way that I treated you."

"It's okay, Ron. While I'm still upset about the way you have treated me it is in the past now. We can't do anything to change what happened. Let's just try and move on." At this statement Ron cheered up considerably.

"So, what about he baby?" Harry questioned impatiently.

"Patience, Harry. According to the mediwitch the baby is fine."

"That's good," both boys said at the same time.

"Mione, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what did they do to you?" Ron asked.

"It's okay, Ron, I'll tell you. I'll have to talk about it eventually. I'm not really sure where I was but I do know I was taken by a deatheater."

"What did this deatheater do to you?" Harry asked.

"I was put into a room by myself and left alone for I'm not sure how long. Than somebody came in and started to beat me. He told me that he was trying to beat my baby out of me."

"Beat your baby out of you, but why?" Ron asked.

"I'm not really sure. He said something about not wanting to have the blood of a muggle born witch mixed with the blood of a pureblooded wizard."

"That's horrible! Did they do anything else to you?" Harry asked.

"The next time he came back he brought somebody else with him, a female, she tried to give me a potion to abort the baby."

"I take it that you didn't take it," Ron said.

"No when she tried to give it to me I attacked her. While I am still trying to wrap my head around the idea that I am pregnant, at that moment it just seemed so real. That I really was pregnant and someone was trying to harm the baby. While I have no really feelings on abortion either way, I would not have it forced on me. The decision whether to have this baby should be mine and not made by someone else who thinks the baby is inferior because of who I am. I guess my instincts kicked in and I fought. Not just for myself but for also for the unborn child who suddenly seemed all too real to me. While I haven't quite accepted this pregnancy yet, I was not going to let someone end it against my wishes. Hermione said. She wasn't really sure where all of that came from but it just kind of came out. She really hadn't given much thought to how she felt about the pregnancy other than the shock of finding out she was pregnant.

"Wow," Harry said. Ron on the other hand was starting to get irritated.

"Do you know who the deatheaters were. Because I promise I will kill them myself if I could get my hands on them."

"Calm down, Ron. Upsetting yourself is not going to help matters. I did see who the male deatheater was."

"Who?" They asked in unison.

Before she could answer, however, a mediwitch came in and told them that visiting hours were over and that they needed to let Hermione get some rest and that they could see her later. When Ron tried to argue but Hermione told him to do as the mediwitch had said and that she would see them the next day.

Once Harry and Ron had left the mediwitch turned to her with a evil look in her eye. "Your friends are so stupid they fell right into my little trap."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, terror in her voice.

Just than a person in a black cloak apparated into her room. "I told you before you can't escape from me. I will end this pregnancy if it is the last thing I do," the cloaked person said walking towards her. "Do you have the potion?" He asked turning to the person disgueised as a mediwitch.

"Yes, I do."

"Then what are you waiting for, give it to her."

Hermione begin to shake in fear as the two advanced towards her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: I know another cliffhanger. You'll find out more next chapter.

Please review. I enjoy your words of encouragement.

Any ideas on who the male deatheater could possibly be?


	16. Chapter 16: Stupefy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it as always belongs to JKR.

Chapter 16

"How is she?" Tonks asked Ron and Harry when they went back into the waiting room.

"She's awake and talking," Harry said.

"Did she give you any information?" Dumbledore questioned.

"She really didn't tell us anything that we didn't already know," Ron answered.

"Ron, you have been communicating with Hermione but the rest of us haven't, could you please explain?" Lupin said.

"Oh yeah, sorry professor, I forgot."

"It's okay, Ron. Just tell us what she said." Dumbledore said.

"She told us that she was abducted by deatheaters," Ron said.

"Did she say who the deatheaters were?" Tonks questioned.

"No. I do know that she came in contact with a male deatheater a couple of times and that he beat her and I think they used crucio on her."

"There was also a female," Harry continued

"What did she do to her?" Molly asked.

"I'm not really sure what she all did to her, but I do know that she tried to give her a potion of some kind," Harry said.

"I assume that you don't know what kind of potion it was," Dumbledore said.

"No. Hermione did say that she thinks the potion was meant to cause her to abort her baby," Ron said.

"Why?" Molly questioned.

"I don't know," Ron said.

"It probably had something to do with Hermione's blood," Tonks said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "That because Hermione is a, oh I get it."

"That's correct, Harry. Since Miss Granger is a muggle born, many deatheaters, since they are pureblood, will see her child as a blood traitor," Dumbledore said.

"So that warrants killing her baby," Ron said, disgust in his voice.

"That is just how the deatheaters think, Ron. They are set in their ways," Tonks said.

"Yeah, I know," Ron said.

"Did she see who the deatheaters were?" Dumbledore asked the two boys.

"I think she knows who the male deatheater is but she didn't get the chance to tell us," Harry said.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"A mediwitch came in and told us visiting hours were over and that we had to leave," Harry answered.

"But visiting hours aren't over yet," Molly said, turning to Albus.

"I don't know, Molly but I'm going to find out." Dumbledore then went to the find somebody to ask about what the visiting hours were. As they waited, everyone was wondering what was going on and if Hermione was in trouble. Ron was the first to voice his concern.

"Do you think Hermione is in danger?" he asked, turning to Lupin.

"I don't know, Ron. I wish I did. We just have to wait until Dumbledore gets back."

"What are we going to do if we find out that visiting hours aren't over?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know, Harry. If I know Dumbledore he is already working on a plan," Tonks answered Harry's question.

The group continued to wait for Dumbledore's return all beginning to wonder how long it would take for him to return. When Dumbledore finally returned, he immediately summoned Lupin and Tonks to come with him.

"Why would Dumbledore want Professor Lupin and Tonks to go with him?" Ron asked, turning to his parents.

"I don't know, Ron," his mother said, worry in her voice.

"Ron, are you still able to communicate with Hermione?" his father asked.

"I don't know dad, I haven't tried in awhile."

"Then what are you waiting for," Harry said.

"Okay, give me a minute," Ron said.

_Hermione can you here me?_

_Yeah, I can hear you._

_Are you okay?_

_No._

_What's wrong? Hermione answer me, what is going on? Hermione! _

"Ron, are you okay?" his mother asked, concern written on her face.

"She answered me and told me that she isn't okay but when I asked what was going on she didn't answer me," he said, turning to his dad. "I have to go see her. I need to help her."

"Ron, Dumbledore is working on it. There is no need to go putting yourself into any danger."

"Your father is right, Ron." His mother said.

"You don't understand. I have to. I can't just stand by and let something happen to her. I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens," Ron said, becoming angry.

"I think Ron is right. Friends help each other out when they are in trouble," Harry spoke up.

"Fine, boys. We can go and see what is going on, but you have to promise me not to let your emotions get the better of you," Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur, I don't think this is a very good idea."

"Molly, we can't just stand by when we know that there is a problem."

"But we're not even sure something is wrong. Why cause trouble if we don't need to?"

"Mom stop and listen to yourself. Dumbledore knows that something is wrong. He wouldn't have asked Lupin and Tonks to go with him if everything was okay. Stop treating me like a baby and let me fight my own battles."

"Ron, this isn't your battle to fight," his mother said.

"If it involves Hermione then it is my battle." With that statement he started walking towards the door that let to the hallway to Hermione's room, Harry and Mr. Weasley following closely behind him. Mrs. Weasley hesitated for only a moment before hurrying after them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You should have listened to us the first time and let us give you this potion so that we wouldn't have to go through all this. The more you fight it the more persistent we are going to get, as well as the more angry I'll become."

"I'm not going to let you hurt my baby," Hermione said angrily, when the hooded man stopped talking.

"You are really beginning to test my patience. Do you really think that you can outsmart me?" When Hermione didn't answer him he continued. "I didn't think so. If I were you I would just let us give you this and get it over with. You know deep down you don't want this baby."

"I'll let you give me the potion on one condition," Hermione stated.

"And what would that be?" He asked with a sneer on his face and his vice full of sarcasm.

"You tell me how I became pregnant in the first place."

"And why would I want to do that. I enjoy watching you suffer the agony of not knowing."

"Fine, then I won't take the potion."

"Oh, you'll take this potion whether you want to or not. Like I told you before I'm not going to let your filthy blood enter into our ranks."

Before anything else could be said the door to Hermione's room burst open and in ran Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks, soon followed by Ron, Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. All had their wands out ready to fight.

"Oh look the whole gang is here. Good, you can watch," the hooded man said advancing towards Hermione at lightening speed; hand out ready to force the potion down Hermione's throat.

"Stupefy!" Five voices said in unison.

The five spells all hit the man in the back at the same time causing him to crumple to the floor. Before any of them could get to the man however the woman, who was posing as a mediwitch, rushed towards the fallen man grabbing his arm and apparated out of the room.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron said running towards her. "You didn't swallow any of the potion, did you?"

"No, Ron. I'm okay just a little shaken up."

"Albus I think it might be a good idea to get Hermione out of St. Mungo's and to somewhere a little more safe," Lupin said.

"I agree, Remus. Molly why don't you go work on getting Miss Granger discharged," Albus said.

"Of course," she said heading out of the room

"Alright Miss Granger, do you want to fill me in on what is going on. Ron and Harry told us some of the story but I would like to here a complete explanation from you."

So for the second time that day Hermione told the story of how she was captured and what resulted afterwards.

After listening to the tail, Dumbledore was quiet for a moment. "Did you see who either one of the deatheaters were."

"Yes, sir. He was also the man in the cloak today."

"Who was it?" Ron asked.

"Lucuis Malfoy."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: Thanks everyone for reading. I know some of you wanted Ron do sense that something was wrong through the bond. Remember they are new to this and are not used to there being a bond between them and all it can do. It will take time for them to get used to it and learn how to use it best.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	17. Chapter 17: The Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. It belongs to JKR.

AN: Wow no one reviewed last chapter. I hope that doesn't mean people don't like where this story is going or have other issues with it. Thanks to everyone who read it.

Chapter 17

Finally, I'm back at Hogwarts, Hermione thought. It seems so long ago since I was in my own room even though it has only been a few days. It seems like forever, she thought as she got dressed.

It had been a day since Hermione was escorted back to Hogwarts, and she was grateful to finally be back where she belonged. Now if only her meeting with Dumbledore was over she would feel a whole lot better. She didn't know if she was up to telling her story yet.

"Oh well, it's something I have to do." Hermione said to herself as she headed out of her room, "Now if I could only figure out why we are having this meeting in Professor Lupin's quarters instead of Dumbledore's office."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come in, Hermione," Tonks said when Hermione got to Lupin and Tonks quarters. "Have a seat."

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he's trying to get Emilie dressed," Tonks said.

"Trying?" Hermione questioned.

"She can be a little rambunctious when she wants to be. Trust me you'll find out."

Just then Professor Lupin walked in, looking a little disheveled. "Did you get her dressed?" Tonks asked him.

"Yes, now she is happily playing in her room."

"And I wonder how long she will stay content playing in her room by herself," Tonks said to her husband.

"Knowing her mother, maybe five minutes," Lupin responded

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true. She is just as impatient as you are."

"I am not impatient."

"Yes you are." By this point Hermione is trying her best not to laugh in front of them and not succeeding when Dumbledore showed up.

"Is everything okay in here?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm just trying to convince my wife that our daughter gets her impatience from her," Lupin said.

"Who's winning?" he asked, turning to Hermione.

"I'm not sure, but I think Professor Lupin."

"Well can this little argument wait until after this meeting," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, it can wait," Lupin said leading his wife to the couch.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I believe that he is on his way," Dumbledore said. "But I wanted to ask you a few questions of my own before he got here."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"We know that one of the deatheaters that was involved with your kidnapping was Lucius Malfoy, but did you find out who the female was?"

"The voice is familiar to me, but I never was able to figure out who it was, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Miss Granger. Maybe over time you will be able to place the voice.

"Come in, Ron," Lupin said when Ron knocked at the door.

"Have a seat, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, once Ron came into the room.

"Mummy!" they heard Emilie say.

"Told you so," Lupin said, looking to Hermione.

"What is it, Emilie?" Tonks asked.

"I want you to come play with me," Emilie said, jumping up and down.

"I can't right now, Em."

"But-"

"No buts, young lady, you have to learn to play on your own." Tonks said.

Realizing that her mother was not going to give in she turned and looked at her father. "Daddy, will you play with me?" she asked, sticking out her lower lip.

"I can't, Emilie."

"Do you want me to go play with her?" Ginny asked.

"Do you mind?" Tonks asked.

"No. You probably need to explain all this to Ron and Hermione without me in the room," Ginny said. "Come on, Emilie. Let's go play in your room."

"Yay!" Emilie cried.

"I didn't even realize Ginny was in the room," Hermione said once Ginny had left the room with Lily.

"Neither did I," Ron said. "Was she there the entire time?"

"Yes. When we got back form St. Mungo's last night Emilie was already asleep and Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch, and we just left her alone."

"Oh," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Can we get this meeting started? I don't know how long Emilie is going to be pacified before she wants one of us to give her attention," Lupin said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Dumbledore said. "Do the two of you know why we are having this meeting?" he asked, turning to Ron and Hermione.

"Is it about Hermione being captured?" Ron questioned.

"Yes and no," Dumbledore replied.

"What do you mean, yes and no?" Hermione asked.

"The main reason we are having this meeting is to discuss the connection between yourself and Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said in response to Hermione's question.

"Have you two ever noticed this connection before?" Lupin asked.

"No, professor," Hermione said.

"Ron?" Lupin asked.

"I haven't either. Or at least I don't think I have. What exactly is the connection between us?"

"Well, to put it simply, it is a connection of the soul," Tonks said.

"The soul?" Hermione asked.

"I mean that the connection is only formed between soul mates. That is why it is so rare." Tonks said.

"How rare is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well there are only two known couple with it," Tonks said.

"I assume that Ron and I are one of those two couples, who is the other?" Hermione asked.

"You are looking at the other couple," Dumbledore said.

"Professor Lupin and Tonks," Hermione said.

"Yes," Lupin said.

"How exactly does this connection work?" Hermione asked.

"Well it varies form couple to couple. However, there is one thing they all share in common. Since it is a link between soul mates there is no fighting the bond between you," Remus said.

"Yeah that's the part that Remus didn't want to believe," Tonks said jokingly to her husband.

"Yeah and I had a certain somebody who did everything in her power to finally convince me that it was true," he responded.

"How do you know that we have the connection?" Ron asked, turning to Dumbledore.

"Well, there are signs that we look for and the two of you have all of the signs."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"I first noticed it when Ron came to me and told me about the dreams that he was having about you during your time when you were captured. The way we found out that the link actually existed was when Tonks tried to have Ron communicate with you. Since he was able to communicate with you it shows that the link is there, and considering how easily he was able to communicate with you, it is a strong link." Dumbledore said.

"Why is the connection just now showing up?" Hermione asked.

"You've had the connection your entire lives it's just waiting until now to make an appearance. Judging by past experiences with another couple the connection probably showed itself because one of you was in danger," Dumbledore said.

"If you don't mind me asking when did you find out you were connected with Tonks?" Hermione asked Lupin.

"I don't really want to go into details but I actually found out when I was injured once and Tonks was able to find me," Lupin replied.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"What will happen to us now?" Ron asked.

"Nothing other than what you are already experiencing," Tonks said.

"Will we always be able to sense what the other is feeling and be able to communicate with each other telepathically?"

"Yes but over time you will be able to block each other out," Dumbledore said.

"And trust me you will learn to do that very soon," Remus said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tonks said.

"Just that over time they will get tired of always knowing how the other is thinking or feeling and will learn very fast and to suppress it from each other."

"Professor, is there anything else we need to talk about?" Hermione asked, turning to Dumbledore.

"No, I think that is all. You are free to go if you wish."

"Thanks professor. Come on Ron I want to talk to you alone."

"Okay."

As they exited the room, they heard Emilie bound out of her room yelling "Mummy! Mummy!"

AN: They finally know what the connection is and how it works. Only time will tell how they learn to live with it daily. Sorry this chapter didn't have the discussion with Ron and Hermione. Emilie decided she wanted to be a part of the chapter and I couldn't get it out of my head of her trying to interrupt them.

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18: Surprising News

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter it, as always, belongs to JKR.

Chapter 18

"Mummy, Mummy!" Emilie yelled as she came bounding out of her room and jumped into her mother's lap.

"What is it, Em?" Tonks asked looking at her daughter.

"I want you to play with me."

"You might as well give in. She isn't going to give up until one of us gives in." Remus said to his wife.

She turned to Dumbledore with a questioning look on her face. "Go ahead, Tonks, there isn't anything else that Remus can't tell you later," Dumbledore said, smiling at Emilie.

"YAY!" the little girl said jumping off of her mother's lap and grabbing her hand. "Come on, Mummy."

Remus laughed as he watched his three-year-old daughter pull his wife out of the room.

"She is going to be a handful," Dumbledore said, watching the two enter Emilie's room.

"She already is." Lupin said.

"They all are at that age," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, I know. But you also have to remember who her parents are," Remus replied.

"That's true."

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Remus asked Dumbledore, getting serious again.

"Just one other thing, I want you and Tonks to keep an eye on Hermione. I don't want something like this to happen again."

"Do you think it will?"

"I'm not sure. Since she was taken from the school I would say that yes, if the person who we saw at St. Mungo's is as persistent as I think he is, this will not be the last time."

"I'll keep an eye on her. Are you going to have any of the other teachers?"

"Yes all of them are going to be notified to keep a watchful eye on her."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How's it going in here?" Remus said, walking into Emilie's room. He couldn't help but laugh when he walked in and saw his wife and daughter sitting on the floor both covered in finger paint. "What happened?" he asked trying to stop laughing.

"Mummy fell," Emilie said jumping up and running towards her father.

"Don't even say it, Remus. I know I'm a klutz."

"Did I say anything?" Remus asked.

"No, but I can see it written across your face."

"Yeah well I don't care how big a klutz you are, I love you anyway," he said, leaning down to help her up. "Now how about we get you two cleaned up."

"How about I give Emilie a bath and you clean up the mess here," Tonks said, gesturing to the room now covered in paint.

"Deal."

Thirty minutes later Tonks was getting a now paint-free Emilie dressed. "Daddy, will you read me a story?"

"Yes. Why don't you go and find the story that you want me to read to you," he said.

"YAY!" Emilie exclaimed, running into her bedroom to go and find the book she wanted.

"Why don't you go take a shower," Remus said, turning to his wife.

"I think I may just do that. I really don't want to be covered in paint the rest of the day."

"You are a witch, you know. You could just spell yourself clean." Remus told her.

"I know that but it just isn't the same," Tonks told him as she walked towards their bedroom and a nice warm shower. "With Emilie around a shower can be a luxury sometimes. I am going to gratefully take advantage of you entertaining her and enjoy a nice warm shower."

"Okay. I will keep her entertained for you," Remus laughed as his wife walked off to their room. He loved his daughter but Tonks was right, she was a handful at times. He spent as much time with her as possible but he knew it was harder on Tonks then on him at times to raise their very hyperactive little girl.

He turned to his daughter when he heard her bounding towards him. "And which story did you pick?"

"This one," she said, holding out a book for him to see. He hid a groan when she held out The Little Engine That Could.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"If I have to say 'I think I can I think I can' one more time I'll- well I don't know what I would do but you get the point," Remus said, walking into the master bedroom.

"I can assume that she had you read The Little Engine That Could," Tonks said.

"Yes. I sometimes want to kill Albus for getting her that book."

"I know but at least she loves books, like somebody else I know," she said walking up to her husband and wrapping her arms around him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know. Just that fact that a certain husband of mine always has his nose in one book or another," she said.

"Well, I guess that is true."

"Guess? You know as well as I do that that is a fact," she said slapping her husband on the arm.

"Yeah, just like the fact that my wife is a klutz and tends to trip over her own two feet a lot of the time," Remus jokingly remarked.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Yes I do," he said, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"Just how much to you love me?"

"You know the answer to that question already."

"I want to hear you say it."

"How about I show you instead."

"What about Emilie?" she said as her husband began to push her towards the bed.

"She fell asleep while I was reading to her."

"Oh, well then by all means, show me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A little while later Tonks was curled up beside her husband. "Remus, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well you remember how we were talking about me staying at home and taking care of Emilie instead of going to work?"

"Yes, I remember. You said that there was no way that you would stop working."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"What?"

"You heard me. I changed my mind. I want to stay at home and take care of our children."

"You mean you actually decided to listen to my reasoning?" Lupin asked, shock evident on his face.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean, yes and no?"

"Well, I did take what you said into account and the more I thought about it, I realized that you had some good points."

"And which points, would that be?"

"About my job being too dangerous and that even though the war is over there is still a risk of me getting killed. Look at what happened to Hermione. Even though the threat of Voldermort is now gone we still have a handful of rogue deatheaters out there. That and those who we were never able to convict for what they did wrong because they managed to weasel out of it. I don't want our children to grow up without their mother.'

"I'm happy that you came-wait a minute. Did you say children?"

"Yes."

"I thought we were going to wait a little while longer to have anymore children."

"Well, I thought so to but fate had other ideas."

Remus was quiet for a minute. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes, Remus, I am."

"You're _pregnant_!"

"Yes."

"But how, we used that contraceptive charm every time?"

"Apparently we forgot once. Are you happy about this?" she asked, beginning to feel nervous because of how he was reacting.

"Yes. I'm just surprised is all."

"Good, because you had me worried for a minute three."

"Are we going to tell Emilie now or wait?"

"I think it would be better if we waited a little while, just in case something goes wrong. I don't want to get her hopes up and then something happens."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We probably don't need to tell anybody yet, except for maybe Albus, so that nobody accidentally tells Emilie."

"Good idea. I think I want to tell Hermione though."

'Why?" he asked, looking at his wife confusedly.

"Well, since she is pregnant I thought it might be easier if she had somebody to help her through her pregnancy. She knows about Emilie and by telling her that I'm also pregnant she will have somebody else to talk to."

"I didn't think about that. Her baby and our baby will only be a couple of months apart."

"Yeah, I know. Can you image two knew little hell raisers to stir things up around here along with Emilie.'

"Oh God, I can only image."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: For those of you who don't like Lupin/Tonks, I'm sorry. I'm setting up a fanfic that I will write after this one so it has to be done. Plus Lupin/Tonks is great for getting rid of writer's block, which I have been experiencing a lot lately.


End file.
